


When The Stars Align

by Sakshi_thedreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakshi_thedreamer/pseuds/Sakshi_thedreamer
Summary: "Your smile took all my words away"Draco and Hermione were both struggling to keep up with their lives while being nagged with constant nightmares.What will happen when they return to Hogwarts as head boy and girl for their seventh year?? Will they be able to confess their love for each other...???Want to find out the answers to these questions?? What are you waiting for!!! Get yourself comfortable with soothing mug of coffee and read on. Enjoy the rollercoaster of love, care and pain withDraco and Hermione...Wish you happy reading....
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	When The Stars Align

**Disclaimer-** The author does not own any characters recognized from the Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling.  
  


** ☆Copyright Notice☆ **

Copyright © 2020 Sakshi Agarwal  
@sakahiagarwal017

All rights reserved.  
This book or any portion there of may not be reproduced or used without the prior written permission of the copyright owner except for the brief quotations in a book review...  
  


 **Dedications** **-** To each and everyone who believes in true love

 **Acknowledgements** **-** Special thanks to my beta reader Ximena for editing and polishing this story. Lastly I would like to thank each and every one of you for spending your precious time with my thoughts and read my words. I owe it to all of you.

 **Summary** **-** A Dramione fan fiction set after the war.

 **Words** **-** "Somewhere between a brush and a kiss. Somewhere between bliss and hell."

**Wish you a happy reading**

**★★★**

**Dramione**

**When The Stars Align**

Hermione entered the Great Hall, looking around in amazement like an excited first-year. It had been four months since the wizarding war, and she hadn't set a foot in Hogwarts since. Hogwarts has gone through a full reconstruction and was finally ready to call students back to complete their respective years.

As Hermione looked towards Draco, who had been abnormally quiet during the train ride. To tell the truth, she had fancied him since their fourth year. Even during their 6th year, she never saw him as a Death Eater. She knew his father had been the one who forced him into taking the Mark and carrying out those tasks against his will.

The students took their seats at their respective house tables. Draco took his seat at the very end of the Slytherin table, alone and trying to blend into his surroundings, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. She looked over at him in confusion.

 _Why is he not sitting with his friends?_ She frowned.

Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Headmistress McGonagall call her name until Ginny nudged her and signaled for her to stand up. A loud round of applause broke from the students as Hermione rose from her seat.

***

"Now, please welcome our new Head Boy, Mister Draco Malfoy."

There was absolute silence in the Great Hall. No one reacted. They were all rooted to their spots, as still as statues. Draco looked down at the table, shielding his face from the rest of the Hall. He had anticipated this, but that didn't make it any less painful.

His head snapped up as he heard a clap. He looked over at the sound and saw Hermione still standing, but now smiling at him and clapping her hands as loudly as possible. As the professors joined in, Draco continued to stare at her with a blank expression, trying to mask his sorrow and confusion. Soon, it was over and everyone sat back down as the food appeared.

Draco looked down at his food and pushed it around. He didn't want to eat, he just wanted to run away and lock himself where no one could find him.

He had lost all that he had. His father was in Azkaban, and he was grateful for that. Lucius had beaten Draco bloody when he refused to join the forces of the Dark Lord, and had quite literally dragged him to take the Dark Mark. As for his mother...well, she was the one to tend to him after Lucius' punishments. She loved him, rocked him to sleep, and told him everything would be alright. But now she was dead and Draco missed her terribly.

There was no one to comfort him now. His friends had broken apart from him after the war, labeling him a traitor. And the only person left whom he felt love for would never love him back.

In short, his life housed an endless void. Draco knew he couldn't hold it in for long.

 _"Why did she clap?"_ he thought.

 _"_ ** _You care for her a great deal, Draco, just go tell her_** _,"_ his mind supplied him.

_"I can't, she will never want me."_

_"_ **_And why not?_ ** _"_

_"Because I was a bloody Death Eater, does she need any more reason?"_

_"_ **_No, you were not._ ** _"_

_"Yes, I was."_

_"_ **_Simply taking the mark does not make you a Death Eater._ ** _"_

_"But even if she is willing to overlook the Mark, how can she forgive all I have done to her?"_

_"_ **_Try, Draco._ ** _"_

_"No."_

_"_ **_Maybe she can help you._ ** _"_

_"I am not ready for another rejection yet."_

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he felt another presence. He looked up to find Hermione standing there, with her plate in her hand.

"Hi Draco, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked softly.

Draco shook his head mutely. He didn't trust his voice; he knew he would make a fool out of himself if he spoke.

Dinner passed without another word and with the end of the meal, students were ushered to their respective common rooms.

When they reached the head chambers, Draco dashed out of the common room towards his own, the door closing with a loud thud behind him.

Draco sank down to the floor as soon as he entered, crying as quietly as possible. All of the memories of everything he had done and said to Hermione revolved around him.

 _"She will never know how much I cried after every insult I threw at her; how much I felt like dying every time I called her that name...Merlin I am such a monster. Mother died because of me. I am so sorry,_ _Maman_ _. I am so sorry, Hermione, I love you, I am so sorry."_

_***_

Hermione saw Draco close his door loudly. _What's with that boy?_

She shrugged, chalked it up to Draco needing alone time after a stressful dinner, and continued to her room.

But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard sniffling noises coming from Draco's door. Without a second thought, she knocked softly. When no one answered, she cast a simple _alohamora_ and entered.

She was not prepared for what she saw. Draco was curled up on the floor, crying hysterically. She dropped down to his level and took him in her arms, rocking him.

"Draco," she said softly, but all she got were ragged breaths.

"I know you don't love me, no one loves me, I know it, I know it," he just kept repeating it, like a mantra.

Hermione froze at the words leaving Draco's mouth. He must have realized what he had said, as he abruptly pushed away from her and stood up.

Hermione was so shocked by the revelation that she didn't know what to do. She just continued to sit there with her hands in her lap, staring off.

"I am sorry, I am so-" but before Draco could continue, Hermione quickly got to her feet and took his face in her hands, bringing their lips together. Draco stood rigidly, not doing anything.

Hermione started to get concerned. Perhaps she had misjudged his words; maybe he wasn't talking about her in the first place. Mortified, Hermione stated to pull back. Maybe he had just said that in the heat of the moment. She started to push away.

***

Draco was utterly shocked. He wanted to pinch himself. He wasn't sure how to react. " _What's going on? Hermione, she's--moving away??"_

_"Well kiss her back, you imbecile!"_

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back to himself, kissing her passionately. Draco smiled into the kiss, having caught a glimpse of Hermione's wide, surprised eyes before closing his own. He poured all his love into the kiss.

After a few moments they both pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too, 'mione," Draco breathed, his eyes sparkling.

Draco wanted to jump with happiness. He finally had the love of his life. He wanted to dance around, telling everyone that The Hermione Granger would be his girlfriend. Yes, the one, the only, the mastermind of the Golden Trio; she would be his girlfriend. He threw his fist into the air victoriously.

Draco came out of his daydream when he heard a soft laugh escape Hermione. She was looking at him, relieved and with a lovely look on her face. He blushed deeply but he soon began to chuckle as well. He pulled her back into his arms, hugging her tightly as if she was about to vanish. He then picked her up and carried her to bed bridal style.

He gently laid her on the bed before climbing in on the other side. They fell asleep shortly after. It had been a long day, after all.

Sometime during the night, they had found each other and Draco awoke the next morning to find his legs entangled with Hermione's and an arm around her waist

He smiled to himself looking at Hermione, lifting his hand and caressing her face gently with his finger.

It had been long since the last time he had felt so rested. He hadn't had any nightmares the previous night. It was very much unlike other nights, when he would wake up soaked in sweat from constant nightmares and was unable to go back to sleep. But today it was like waking up from a dream only to find that it was all real.

He slipped from under Hermione, careful not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. He got off the bed, collected his clothes and walked to the bathroom, but not before brushing away Hermione's hair from her face and kissing her forehead softly.

***

Hermione finally roused and stretched languidly, feeling well rested for the first time in a very long time. Since the day of the final battle, she had been constantly plagued by nightmares. She was surprised to see that Draco had such an effect on her. She looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty, which was something she hadn't noticed when she first woke up.

She got up, panicking, but relaxed when she heard the shower going. She laid back down, thinking about all that had happened between them last night. A smile spread across her lips as she realized that they were finally together. It was like a dream come true. That was how Draco found her, smiling to herself, lost in her own world.

He chuckled at the expression on her face, which caught Hermione's attention. She blushed before collecting her clothes and rushing to the bathroom in embarrassment.

After they were both dressed and ready, Draco and Hermione proceeded down to the Great Hall hand-in-hand. Students and professors alike were gaping like fish at the sight of their interlocked hands. Draco and Hermione ignored them all and continued to make their way to breakfast, talking softly and smiling at each other.

As soon as they reached the Great Hall, Draco came to a sudden halt, causing Hermione to stop as well, their arms stretching out before Draco stepped back into her space.

"Now that we've come strangely together..." Draco let his unfinished statement hang before pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss in front of the whole school, staking his claim. Hermione chuckled at his possessiveness before kissing him back.

After what felt like hours for their audience, they pulled away resting their heads against each other. "I love you so much, Dray," she said.

"I love you much more, Love..." he said, pecking her lips one last time before pulling her by the hand towards the Gryffindor table."Let's go eat, today's going to be a long day," he finished with a smirk.

** THE END **

★★★

** Also by the author... **

**-Cherished**

**-Promise (Serveritus)**

**-The Gift of Love** **(Snamione)**

★★★

Do voice your prospective through votes and comments...😊

★★★

★★★

Yes, You!!!   
The one who's reading this you look beautiful when you smile 🙂

★★★

Hope that made you smile. :)

★★★

Keep Safe, keep smiling 🤗

★★★

* * *


End file.
